A double-pole secondary battery (also called a bipolar secondary battery) includes a plurality of bipolar electrodes that each include a current collector, a positive electrode disposed on one surface of a current collector and a negative electrode disposed on an opposite surface of the current collector. In such a structure of the bipolar electrodes, the plurality of bipolar electrodes are stacked on each other such that the positive electrode and the negative electrode are opposed to each other along a separator including an electrolyte layer (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-204136). Thus, in the bipolar secondary battery, one battery cell (a unit cell) is constituted of the positive electrode, the negative electrode and the separator (the electrolyte layer), which are disposed between the current collectors.